dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demoman vs Wolfsbane
Demoman vs Wolfsbane 'is GalactaK's twenty-sixth DBX. It features ''Team Fortress 2's Demoman and MARVEL's Wolfsbane. '''Description TF2 vs Marvel! Living in Ullapool is a blast. I should know. I've never been there. But, one thing I do actually know is that it creates some kick-ass fictional characters. Is the demolition expert having grenade practice? Or is the X-man (X-woman?) going to be ripping this drunk to pieces? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! It was a calm Ullapool day, as Rahne Sinclair calmly went through her home town. She smiled to herself. Yes, it did seem a bit selfish that she was taking time off while Wolverine, Cyclops and the rest were off fighting crime, but she was back home after so long! Near the Royal Hotel, another Scot was having a similar experience, as the RED demoman drunkenly stumbled out, followed by an engineer and the BLU soldier. Demo had taken the chance to go home instead of get the pay rise from Saxton Hale just so he could tell Ma that he had managed to defeat Merasmus. However, he felt that he really should have laid off on last night's scrumpy. Demoman: Ah feel as if every bone in mah body's broke! Soldier: Get used to it cyclops! Rahne turned around just as she was walking past. Three people with illegal weaponry! This she had to deal with. Quickly, she changed form into that of a wolf-human hybrid and leapt at the engineer, who was defeated quickly. Soldier was next. he went down too, and both respawned in their hotel rooms. Wolfsbane turned to the last member, who was looking shocked about what he had just witnessed. Demoman: What magic is this? Wolfsbane: It's nae magic, just lycanthropy. Demoman: Miss? Yer' idiot. This riled Wolfsbane up enough. Demoman quickly apologised, but the damage had already been done. She was in prime condition for a fight, and leapt at Demoman, who quickly dodged, before firing some sticky bombs from his grenade launcher. HERE WE GOOO! Wolfsbane ran forward, as did Demo. He jumped over the wolf, and detonated the bombs. These did harm Wolfsbane, but she healed quickly? Demoman: Oi! Wha' just happened? Wolfsbane: Fergit it man, ya cannae win! Demoman: Watch oot! Yer'e makin' me verra cross! He put away his grenade launcher, instead deciding to pull out his good old pain train. At this point Wolfsbane turned around, slashing Demo across the back, knocking him into a car. He got up, and aimed, before throwing his pain train into Wolfsbane's arm. She screamed, and wrenched it off. She then went to bite Demoman, who rolled out of the way, and pulled out his shotgun. He fired two shots, one being dodged, and the other hitting its mark: Wolfsbane's hip. Now, she ran to Demo, and sliced him several times, before picking him up and throwing him onto the street. She then went in to maul him, before throwing him again. Demoman yelped for a medic. Medic: Jawohl! Demo felt blessed by the medic's timely arrival, and was fully healed in little to no time. Demoman: Ey thanks Doc!'' As he said this, five wolves came towards him. he groped for his pain train, and found it missing. He ran. A wise decision, as the medic was trampled. He didn't stop running until he found something else: his pan. He turned around, and hit two wolves across the face with the kitchen utensil. One leapt up. he hit it on the nose. Two went for his leg, and succeeded. People watched, as the man was mauled by the five wolves, which reformed into one Wolfsbane. Demo stayed on the floor for a few more seconds, before breaking the silence. Demoman: Thankfully, ah already don't remember this. He got up, putting away his pan, and getting out his eyelander and his chargin' targe. Now there was a hint of fear on both fighter's eyes. Wolfsbane: Ye're scared of me, aren't ya? Demoman: What makes me a good demoman? If ah were a bad demoman, ah wouldn't be standin' here holdin' ya off! It's on! It's on like... ''*falls asleep* Wolfsbane decided to be a bit decent, and waited for the drunkard to wake up. Big mistake. Demoman charged forward, knocking Wolfsbane back, before he cut at her twice. Wolfsbane, in retaliation, swiped at the sword. Both were locked for a second. Then, Wolfsbane impaled demo on her claws. Demoman screamed himself, before pulling out his grenade launcher. Deciding to warn the crowd, he shouted: Demoman: ''Not one of ye's goin' ta survive this! He fired. The bomb went off. Demoman was on a critically low bit of health. However, Wolfsbane was in a much worse position. She was almost back in base form, with one arm missing its hand. There was blood all around her. But she persisted, and changed back to chase demo, who ran into an abandoned house that was soon to be redone. It seems that whatever it was that had messed Wolfsbane up, it had really messed up her speed. She was staggering along. As soon as she entered, she noticed the bombs around the door. She dodged as they detonated, and half staggered, half loped after the fleeing demoman. As she entered the next room, she started to smell demoman out. It was a shame she didn't look at the walls. Demoman jumped out from behind a wall, and into a doorway, holding a big red button. Demoman: Ka... Wolfsbane realised too late. The bombs exploded, killing her instantly. Demoman: Boom! Suddenly, the medic ran into the room. Medic: Do you think I should check if she is all right? Demoman: Nah. '''Conclusion (cue drunken pipe bomb) This game's winner is: the Demoman! Trivia * Demoman makes reference to TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman vs Dic Soupcan (both of whom are Demoman TF2 freaks). In one line, he almost directly quotes Dic Soupcan at the beginning of the fight. * Why was a BLU Soldier with a RED Demoman. Well, if you didn't know already, they were once best friends, but were forced to be enemies by the Administrator. Next Time The Dark Knight Rises against a new foe, but will his gadgets be enough against his opponent. It is, after all, a large bounty on his head, and Boba is desperate to claim it in Batman vs Boba Fett!Category:GalactaK Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Marvel vs TF2' themed DBXs Category:'Scotland' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBXs